strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 01/12/2014 by self. Previous content is archived, may be uploaded upon request. Editing AI How did you edit the AI in SH2, and is it possible to do the same in Crusader? I downloaded some programs that could supposedly read the file types Crusader uses, but I am still unable to open any of the files, let alone edit them. Fang³ (talk) 08:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, the castle templates used by the AI opponent can be edited. There is one utility for SHC and SH2 each and there used to be an extra one for SH2, which proved to be fairly unreliable. Check this link for the modding utilities on FireflyWorlds. The Crusader editor uses .aiv files in the aiv folder, while the SH2 one uses .aic files (the obsolete one used .aiv files, which were then compiled into .aic, don't know why). : There is a small guide in the Crusader editor, although I want to mention some tips: * The editors use ticks as a measure of time. One tick is counted when a building is placed. You can set the building speed for Crusader enemies (lower count = faster building) and even insert pauses, where the AI will stop constructing for a while before moving on (and it saves money and strengthens its defenses, I assume). * You can place every type of building, including farms, quarries, mines, etc. The building will be only placed when it has a valid location (oasis, ores to build on, no obstacles in the way). It is fairly recommended you rarely use these or not at all. Farms, mines (and the stockpile, granary, hovels, inn, etc. in SH2) are auto-placed. * You can set different rally points for defenders and defense engines. You can place any traps or defense engines for every opponent. In Crusader, there are fixed unit types for each AI for defense and patrols, and you can place a maximum of 3 ballistae, trebuchets and mangonels each (further ones do not count). Moat is not dug by the Rat and the Lionheart, other opponents make use of them if necessary. * In SH2, you can place rally points for ranged defenders, guarding troops and aggressive troops (manned by the AI automatically). There is a limit of 10 for each rally point. Unfortunately, there is a bug with the editor, when you try deleting assembly points on the keeps (corrupts the whole file and everything is gone with it, very nasty). : I'll include a file containing the units that each AI uses for certain purposes, which you can edit. Note that the AI personality and tactics will remain the same and you cannot do too much about it (in SH2, the AI will use siege engines despite having no engineer's guild when attacking, but not harassment catapults/ballistae). : Have fun with editing! Ixsc15(talk) 08:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you very much! I don't have SH2 (yet), but I'll bookmark that page if I ever decide to buy it (unfortunately Stronghold Collection isn't available in my region). Fang³ (talk) 09:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here is the file I have promised: http://www.divshare.com/download/24459589-187. Should you have more questions, feel free to ask them :) Honestly, I'm fine with Crusader and SH2, but want to get that SHC2 very much! Considering to attend to crowdfunding to get things a bit cheaper than they will be sold, hehe! Ixsc15(talk) 09:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, haha. I'll probably be doing the Knight Pledge (the digital soundtrack and digital art book look cool), which would be about $20 AUD cheaper than the game at full price. Fang³ (talk) 09:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I am considering the Baron thingie (with additional digital copies and the same above, but I'm uninterested in those Kingdoms crowns), since it is still affordable for 30 €, saving up more than a game's price. :) Ixsc15(talk) 09:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Sorry about the VERY long abscence and allow me to explain. Over the past six weeks (Summer Holidays) I have been on holiday for six weeks, been to visit freinds and had lots of family coming to visit meaning that I had very little time for the computer. As is typical, when I did get on the computer, I couldn't edit properly because the editor refused to load. I see we have some new editors and I have seen the new screenshots of SHC2 as well. I have been playing both SH2 and Medieval 2: Total War as well, in which I have succeeded where the English Kings of the time failed: I have made alliances with Scotland and France. As well as these, I am allied with the Papal Estates, Portugal, Spain, The Holy Roman Empire, Milan and Venice. I am at war with The Rebel faction, whom I defeated many times at sea and besieged many of their castles and settlements and the Egyptians, who control Jerusalem, which, as I am sure you know, was the target of the first crusade, which I have joined. I have prepared to take Jerusalem along with the Holy Roman Empire and France joining me so far. Sorry again for my lengthy abscence and the long post, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hello there, : No problem with that, I too had been busy with similar activities during that period, to a lesser extent though. I can edit only when I'm at home (not including talks and small edits) properly, so this is not unknown for me. : I make a brief summary of what has happened here (to make sure you're updated :D): *we have a new editor: Fang (whom you may have seen already), openly contributing and sharing ideas and other goodies (this applies vice-versa :)), *I added transcripts (documentation of character speech and plot) of the SH2 campaign missions, with the War campaign almost completed and the Peace one half-ready, *we have been constantly working with units/buildings, adding templates, clean them up, etc. *SHC2 crowdfunding has begun and thus daily updates are expected from FF, keeping us busy :) : I'm currently playing SH2, Crusader and recently I took up C&C: Generals. Yesterday I had two Crusader matches with Fang, who proves to be a worthy opponent, in spite of having almost no experience with multiplayer. I am considering further matches, but it is going to be hard to afford time for everything as university is in. This term appears to be difficult, along with a part-time job I'm likely to get, so I shall keep that fingers crossed and work hard :) : It's good to hear from you, and have fun with that campaign! : Ixsc15(talk) 09:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Just a quick update on Medieval II: Total War. I have made some new alliances with Venice, Milan and, as I am sure you will be pleased with, Hungary. The Crusading army is currently maintaining a stranglehold of siege on Jerusalem but do not have the necessary bombarding equipment yet. In a freeplay game, I used the Scottish army to sieze an Aztec fort. I bet to the Aztecs, the sounds of the Culverin and Bombard (two early types of cannon) must have sounded terrifying. Certainly where I was stood, right behind them, they seemed mighty. Every time they fired (using explosive shots!), the ground shook beneath mine and my soldiers feet. After this, a garrison of 3 x 75 armed peasants, 2 x 40 men-at-arms and 2 x 25 swordsmen. I charged in with some cavelry (2 x light, 1 x heavy) followed up by 3 x 75 armoured men-at-arms and 2 x 75 highland rabble. The cavelry charged and then was forced to pull back due to some fatalities. The enemy general fell and the enemy army attempted to flee. 3 remaining cavelry units sandwiched them with the other cavelry units inside the city, annhialating the remnants of the enemy. I took on the castle with 1 Culverin regiment, 1 Bombard regiment, 3 men-at-arms regiments, 2 highland rabble regiments, 4 light cavelry regiments and 2 heavy cavelry regiments, which took the castle with only 19 casualties compared against the enemy army who lost all his force (355 men), and defending it with English reinforcements of longbowmen, to match my highland archers. This decimated the siege army sent by the Aztec king to reclaim the force, sealing my place on the Aztec map. As you can see, the vitual simulation of units is much more advanced than SH2 and I will soon be crushing more enemy forts. Here are a couple of pics from the M2: TW Warlore website showing the siege weapons I used: Bombard.jpg|A Bombard Culverin.jpg|A Culverin Hi mate, Another campaign update. With increasing resentment by the pope towards Venice, The Moors and Milan, I have had to cancel my alliance with them and, together with France, Spain, Scotland, Hungary and Portugal. A good reason for choosing Hungary as an ally in this case is that the country is in a strong strategic position to threaten any of my enemies and was easily aided in the destruction of Venice and Milan by attacking the cities of Venice. After Venice fell and Hungary threatened Milan even further, who should turn up but my greatest allies, the Papal States and the Holy Roman Empire. While they finished off Venisian stragglers, Milanese forts and settlements, I made a thrust straight at the heart of Milanese power and crushed the capital. Then, after raising an army in Caen and reinforcing these with troops from the now complete Venice/Milan campaign, I turned to help Spain and Portugal against the Moors. After defeating The Moors' armies rather easily, I converted these contries to Catholosism to improve my standing with the pope and then, of all things, I was attacked by the Byzantine Empire who seemed to have grown jealous of the conquests of my country. I pushed them out of my territories and sent a diplomat to make an alliance, keeping an eye on the factions' standings with the pope, I declared war on those who displeased him and gifted him certain territories, making the English Empire one of the best in his eyes. Then I had to save and leave. Hope you enjoy reading these updates! 08:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have tried some unit weapon mods which I will post on a blog at some point and sorry for another long post. That was me by the way! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, lxsc15. At the German wiki eveything's o.k. I'd like to ask you something: I fear that the Stronghold-series ends, if ShC2 isn't good enough. Is this fear authorized (I looked up some words from a dicitionary, so it could be I took the wrong) Da Saem (talk) 13:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Da Säm, : Personally, I don't feel that this game would turn out to be that bad. Firefly seems to take its time and consider the fans' opinions, much more than that it was with SH3. They have released numerous media (and they go on doing that) on the Internet, and they try to convince us that the game will be very good. : From a distance, the game looks promising. The gameplay isn't changed that much and FF makes the concession of turning out added features (tornados, locust swarms, strong walls, etc.) that may have a huge impact on gameplay. The graphics look decent: although there are games with much more detailed textures, for a non-powerhouse computer it is still adequate (my laptop is also like this). By now, it seems that Crusader 2 is going to be a success nonetheless. : However, your fear has some background. Stronghold was created more than 10 years ago, and the franchise has spawned numerous sequels: Crusader, Crusader Extreme, SH2, SH3, Legends. This title has become very old and few series live up for this many years (think about Command & Conquer, the Blizzard games, Doom and so on). Stronghold is played by many players, but the failure of SHC2 would be devastating for FF. Firefly seems to be rather a friendly community, tossing products on the market and trying to bring their most to their 'consumers'. This really seems to be the last game in the franchise, as the 'medieval-sieging warfare topic' starts becoming a bit too old. I'm not that pessimist, but facts are: the other famous medieval game, Age of Empires has not seen a sequel since 2007 and FF couldn't reach the success with Legends, trying to bring in fantasy elements. Stronghold-fans like the oldschool medieval RTS style, and a creation of the 'near-perfect' game by FF could bring in some groundbreaking success. It's possible that it will make FF to create more games, but Crusader 2 (along Crusader) would remain the best game. : I'm not making prognoses, but I'm optimistic about the franchise and hope that the Stronghold series wouldn't die out soon. : Ixsc15(talk) 18:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your assessment. You really know more about the latest news, if there are some really breaking news, please let me know! ::Have you got the same problem like the GermanW? We've got not many editors (only me and the other admin) and viewers. Every day I get an abridgement, where stands how many viewers and edits were made, and there stands that 500 viewers visited the wiki, but why does nobody from them edit or vote the poll? ::I've already tried to make a bit publicity, but I didn't manage. Have you got a clue what I should do? Da Saem (talk) 19:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::No problem with that, I'm just eagerly browsing the Crusader 2 page and other stuff, trying to update as soon as possible :D ::::I also requested for the daily message of the statistics. At the moment, there are 2-3 active editors (me, Fang and sometimes the others, with the occasional unregistered editors). I have no time because of uni during the weekdays, but keep looking back: this way we have 1,5-1,9k visitors daily. I haven't tracked edits and new users so far, but we too only have under 10 edits without editing the talk pages. In the summer, edits were more frequent as we're mostly teens/students and break is our really chance to edit :) ::::The poll and the forum is rarely voted/used, while we are struggling to get things roll. We try to clean up pages, create templates to make them more colorful and keep things updated. To get some influx of visitors, I have a few advices (besides our methods, which you should use as well :)): ::::*Examine our main page: sliders, the primitve news section and images should give a boost to yours :) Use some wallpapers to cover the dull sidebars. ::::*Try to add pages of units, buildings and other game concepts full of information. Use some navigation templates (also feel free to 'steal' their code) to make lives easier. ::::*Try to position the most important contents on the top. The visitors are mostly lazy to scroll down and you can get their attention most easily this way. I'm experimenting with proper content placement and it takes some time to create the best page(s). ::::: As this wiki uses English, I cannot really encourage German fans to check out your pages, but I will think about a way and see if I can come up with a solution. There are so many ideas to discuss and we're full of thoughts that I think that these sites can become a lot better! ;) :::: Ixsc15(talk) 20:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: It's fairly well established that Stronghold has always had a much larger fanbase in Europe. If Firefly could effectively market the game to other regions (eg, North America and Japan), then they'd have a whole new audience and another generation of Stronghold fans. Fang³ (talk) 01:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: The game also has a fanbase in the US, but a relatively small one however (I can see that by the number of US servers in SH2 lol). Russians are also fond of this game, their wiki is nicely done and is being developed. Asia needs some Stronghold, that's true, but I don't know if Chinese or Japanese would be fans of the Crusader and siege warfare theme :) Ixsc15(talk) 09:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hi, long time no see! Well, actually it bothers me too. I've tried to use "show-hide" Javatrick, but failed, so let's try something else. What's your opinion about this? If you agree, let's discuss about what's the content of each tab, and where they be placed. (one new page per tab, remember?) As for pictures with link, you can get the answer on the Main Page. I think I'm free on weekend.......... Elfansoertalk 15:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, : This tab view is excellent! This thing is new for me, but easy to understand and convenient instead of that buttload of images. Let's try it out, with six tabs for each game as a first attempt. I'll examine the help page on the tabs to get the info about how to use them, how does it look, etc. : Btw, I was referring to a gallery in my previous letter :) I wanted to know if each image within the gallery can receive its own link. I'll find it out soon... : Ixsc15(talk) 15:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Ugh, : The tabview is decent, but it displays the whole page. Of course we shouldn't display it but only the beginning of it. On the help page, I see no option of limitting the visibility of the tab. : And what about a tabber? It fulfils the role of the array of these image links, but doesn't take up mach space. : Ixsc15(talk) 15:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Uh... Sorry about this. I don't understand... Please explain about "the whole page" problem and "limitting the visibility of the tab"... As for gallery (and slideshow), it's just the same. You just add " |link=''your link " (without quotes, ''space accepted) at the end of the pic info. (use source mode) Elfansoertalk 22:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. So, talking to the user's user talk isn't popular anymore, huh? : Well, if the conversation is on one page instead of two, you can see what you have told before and you don't have to jump to back and forth on the page; it is best to stay on one's page, who was talked to first, while indents help to see people's distinct messages... never mind, hehe. : I tried to point out the difference between a tabber and a tabview. A tabview inserts all content of a page, whereas a tabview shows a custom content. In this case, game pages (which we want to include) are so long that it has no point in showing all their contents. Thus, a tabber would be better to use. It's true that I was confusing with the phrases I used, sorry about that. : In my opinion, these game tabs should have a similar layout to the featured article's one: have an image, description and jump link for each of them. I created a test tabber and it worked in the preview mode some time before, so I think it's just fine. I didn't save it in the main's source code, however. : How does that sound? Ixsc15(talk) 23:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't need to add any extra JavaScript coding for the show/hide feature, it's enabled on Wikia by default. This might help. Fang³ (talk) 01:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, collapsing is also an option, but still, a tabber is better to navigate in. It's more comfortable to click on the tab you want to see than collapsing, then uncollapsing. The difference between a tabview and a tabber is discussed above. Ixsc15(talk) 09:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, just wanted to point that out just in case. :) Fang³ (talk) 01:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Just thought you might want to know, I've started the Hungarian campaign in M2: TW. Hungary is in a dominant position on the map and I have allies in Poland, Russia, Denmark, The Papal States, Sicily and The Turks. Also, I have reached the maximum standing with the pope as he says 'Hungary stands tall and proud as an example to all christendom' or something like that. Milan on the other hand has a REALLY low rating with the pope and has been excommunicated. As a result of this and a need for expansion, I called for a crusade against Milan and, to my great suprise, the pope agreed! Now, Spain, France, Portugal, Poland, Venice, Denmark and Me as Hungary, declared war on Milan. The Holy Roman Empire and Byzantine Empire had been allies but had returned to neutrality following the major attack on Milan who, for some bizzare reason, they allied with. The HRE then declared war on me, Venice and Denmark. While the Pope and Poland attacked smaller cities and settlements, I went straight at the heart of the HRE's power, Frankfurt. After this, the HRE was destroyed and gone from the map. Byzantine Empire is next (watch out!) Hypno-disc (talk) 08:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Ugh, Italy fell apart by your efforts :) You resemble Hungary's greatness in the Middle Age, but you've achieved more than that! It seems that the Romans and Byzantine Empire got fed up with Milan's relations with the Pope. It is clear that your opponents fear you as a challenger of their rule. You can get a nice chunk of territories if you can fight your way across Europe and Asia Minor. If Venice doesn't lay her hands on the Byzantines, you can spread into Asia! Are there trade routes or anything to worry about? Levante used to be the biggest trade route in that time. : Ixsc15(talk) 09:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Please join us in live chat if and when you can. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for not being able to play yesterday (family stuff to do) :( Anyway, maybe at the weekend instead. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Phew! Finally found the right target!!! Check out the Tabber on the main page, mate! My personal style....! (of course you can change it, my King...) Elfansoertalk 14:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem my King. Thank you for the praise (but mostly for using a simplified english, hehe), but actually I don't have anything in mind to stylise it, so I just use green background (my personal style). Maybe you have more ideas... Please, share it. Elfansoertalk 14:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Main page Please, correct the introduction of the Russian Stronghold Wiki. Rightly will be so: «Русский сайт по играм серии Stronghold. Здесь вы можете найти интересную информацию и факты, а так же увидеть качественные изображения.» --'FRAER' (базарить) 16:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, the title has been corrected. Were there any grammatical mistakes anyway? : Ixsc15(talk) 16:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :: There have been some mistakes, but now there is no. --'FRAER' (базарить) 16:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Sorry I never got around to playing last night but by the time I had got on to the computer to tell you, you had gone. Anyway, I have started the Polish campaign and, seen as though I have a youtube channel of my own, may start uploading progress vids and vids of SH2, SH Legends and, when it comes out, SHC2. The first steps in the campaign were to take the rebel city of Isai and ally with Hungary and the HRE. Unfortunately, the Hungarians stabbed me in the back after my army had captured Isai by laying siege to the city after my army had left. This army was too far away to be of any use but, despite the balance of power being in the favour of the enemy, Isai's forces won a clear victory and ALL my cities were reinforced. Once this was out of the way, I made my way northwards and heavily defeated the Russians and captured their capital, Nogrovod. After this, I captured the nothermost rebel city of Helsinki, defeated all rebel armies and captured Moscow and its surrounding provinces. After securing all of Russia and Finland, making sure the people were happy, I turned my attention back to the south. I captured one Hungarian city and they called for a ceasefire. I agreed if the alllied with me once more. They agreed but I resolved to keep an eye on them just in case. With relations with the HRE almost in ruins and its low standing with the pope, I invaded and swiftly conquered the country, making sure they had no time to strike back. The pope wasn't that bothered, neither was he bothered with me for attacking Russia. In fact he was pleased because my country was catholic, and the Russians, orthodox. After capturing the HRE, Denmark fell, along with Venice and Milan, turning my country from an infant Poland into a mighty Polish Empire, becoming the dominant power of eastern Europe. The next assault will be on the Byzantines with my current allies, Hungary and The Turks. This will open the gates to a likely assault on the Turks, who will probably turn against me out of fear, India, the Timurids and Persia and even into Africa and Egypt, the main target for the campaign being Jerusalem which was, at the time, Egyptian. After this I plan to extend my power to all Asia although Australia and New Zealand don't exist on the map. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:41, September 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the long post. : Well, the Polish sure got a huge empire and territory and control. Hopefully the Turks won't turn against you, but the Pope should compensate for calling a crusade against them and the Asian tribes, mobilizing the majority of Europe's forces. You are very ambitious and confident with your conquests. Just go on :) : It is interesting that Hungary actually turned against Poland. In history, Poland's king (Kasimir III the Great) and Hungary's ruler (Charles Robert I) were allies in the 14th century and this friendship has not died out berween Polish and Hungarian since then. The two have never had a war against each other. That's what it is about: making history, not recreating it :) : Ixsc15(talk) 10:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry about that, I'm back now. Fang³ (talk) 13:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Could you join us (me and Fang) in chat? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Your 400th articel! Da Saem (talk) 18:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you very much :D Ixsc15(talk) 18:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I've got a problem with the tabber. I don't really check how to change the colours of that what is green in your Main Page. I'd like to change the colour to #B58200 and the writing to black. Please look for that here (It's only the Testing Main Page). ::Thanks, Da Saem (talk) 08:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi, look at our file and copy the appropriate section into your wiki's common.css. You'll find a tabber section in it. Ixsc15(talk) 09:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::I could'nt find the tabber section. I looked for the word tabber, or do I have to look for an other? Da Saem (talk) 11:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It didn't work, but that doesn't matter, because I'm gonna let the galery anyway :) Da Saem (talk) 15:52, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Sorry for the late reply, I was on holiday in Wales last week. Sounds like you have come up with some good ideas for the wiki since I last visited a couple of weeks ago. The TW campaigns are progressing well. Following the conquests of The Turks, The Moors, Egypt, The Byzantine Empire, Poland, Hungary and Denmark, I proceeded to attack the Holy Roman Empire. I went straight at their capital: Frankfurt. After this, I conquered Bologna, Thorn, Hamburg and Florence, eliminating the HRE. Venice was next on my list of conquests. This was relatively easy as they only had one city left, Venice itself. As a result, I built a fleet of ships and swiftly sailed into and conquered Sicily. I proceeded to attack Milan, who had already defeated France. I also conquered the cities of Oslo and Helsinki, two of the northern rebel towns. I only had a few enemies left. I had already destroyed both the Mongols and the Timurids. I plan to post the intro vids for these invasions on my user page. I had to save there and leave the game and I will get back to it soon. I hope you enjoyed these updates! Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Long time no see! I have been very busy recently and have had no time to edit or talk to you. I have recently found out that the email address my acound is linked to expires on the 30th of March next year, meaning I will need to change my email address on this account or create a new one. Shame really... Anyway, nothing much new on the Medieval 2: Total War front. I have fully built up all my cities and made alliances with France and the Papal States. This could be really useful for getting rid of non-catholic states that still exist, but there aren't very many left; I've already seen to that! Nice to talk to you again, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:00, November 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. My account is now connected to my Gmail account, which has a seperate email to the one I used to create the account and should survive the turn off of my old email provider. I just need to remember my current details, and Google only emails my old account if I need a password reset so that should be fine, so that's that problem sorted. I can keep my current account! CSS Ooh, I like what you and Elfansoer did to the CSS page :P. I might add something to the Wikia.css to make the background image layered better, but I'll try it out on my test wiki first. Fang³ (talk) 00:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Absence Unfortunately, I'm not going to have access to the internet for the next three weeks. I'll be able to edit again at approximately 9th January. Fang³ (talk) 00:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and Merry Christmas. :) Fang³ (talk) 00:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) 1 week to christmas! Hello there, Long time no see! Christmas seems to have come upon us so fast! I was wondering what you were hoping to recieve for christmas? I am hoping for the Stronghold Collection + Stronghold 3 Gold. I will have to wait till my birthday in march next year for Crusader 2 but that's that. I will have very little time to edit over the christmas holidays as there is so much I need to do. Not only are all my relatives visiting but I have church to go to as well, not to mention helping out with the nativity for the umpteenth year in a row. Anyway, I will likely cease visiting the wiki this Friday and return the first Monday after the holidays. Anyway, nothing new to report on the medieval campaigns as I haven't had chance to play them recently. Nice to talk to you again. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hello Michael, : It is really a long time indeed :) Christmas is surely on our doorstep, but I am currently busy with university and I am having little time on the wiki as well. Having the Stronghold Collection would be really useful, as you could finally own Crusader and we shouldn't be restricted to SH2/Legends, hehe. The winter holidays are going to be very full for me too, as the usual stuff (visiting relatives, giving presents, etc.) will be underway. In the meantime, I also got another wiki under my hands to edit and I am doing a part-time job, so my free time is somewhat limited compared to that before. However, I regularly check back the wiki, but I am more than likely to not be available on the chat. : Currently I am playing Counter-Strike 1.6 with a pal, but I can also spare some time for Crusader :) Fang is also "out of office" during the winter holidays, but still, I will have access to Internet and the wiki at all times. : Have fun and a good time in the holidays, : Ixsc15(talk) 09:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I have been able to use my big brother's laptop to give you this message. I have recieved SH3 Gold for christmas! It also includes Stronghold 1 in HD. Am installing now! Just thought I would let you know. Hypno-disc (talk) 19:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, : First of all: Merry Christmas! : Good news :) I have the Stronghold collection (didn't get it for Christmas), but not SH3, so we can play one game more (and perhaps all other games before SH3). Firefly had a Christmas giveaway on Steam for five games for absolute nothing (Space Colony, SH3 and three other FF games), but the folks have already stolen the serials before I could recognize anything, hehe. : In Hungary we have no snow but a sunny weather with mild temperature for Christmas, which is not common in this part of the year. Our winter wasn't that cold as it usually is, with little snow here and there. Temperature may go up as far as +12 °C, which is really a pity at this time. Despite, our pine is very nice-looking with all decorations and candies and lighting upon it! : How is your holiday? :) : Ixsc15(talk) 20:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, The holidays are fine here. Still no snow yet (thankfully) but it is still a bit cold. The top temprature has been around 8 degrees celcius. Stronghold 3 Gold is rather good in my opinion. Alright sime of the buildings look a bit odd and the building placement and goods purchasing systems takes a little getting used but other than that I really like it. I will try and capture some screenshots if I can. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2013 (UTC) The holidays are over Hi there, So, the christmas holidays are over and more work on the wiki begins. I notice that a lot of editing has been done by 'A Wiki Contributor' over the holidays. SH3 still works fine and I have recently got back into my old Microsoft Train Simulator. I have to say right now that SH3 does not work as well on our computor as it did on my brother's laptop but then it is running on Windows Vista, one of the worst Windows systems I've come across, certainly for gaming. Anyway, I am enjoying Stronghold 3 but time restraints have meant that I have only got to chapter 8; The Sultan (NOT THE ARABIAN LORD FROM CRUSADER). He was a famous merchant attacked by Greytail, second son of the Rat. The mission is to save his family and claim back his city. Just a quick update. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC) : Hi there, : Yes, there is work, but the character sections seems pretty good thanks to the unnamed contributor. Unfortunately I don't know how to contact him, he is possibly changing his IP-address. MSTS is a good program: I have played it in my earlier years and as my father works at the railway company, he popularized it to me and downloaded plenty of mods, custom tracks and consists :) But I have grown up and I got busy with other games. : Currently I have exams at university, I hope I will get through them as soon as possible :) I am thinking of adding original sounds to the characters and I will soon start this. I have also defeated 7 allied Wolves on the same map, considered by many a true challenge and an almost impossible task. See my blog entry there :) I have no screenshots about that, only the final stats, but that should prove something, hehe. : Cheers to you, : Ixsc15(talk) 10:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi. (Very) long time no see, eh? Sorry, I don't do christmas things, but Happy New Year! looks like this wiki have more improvement than last time I visit here. Do you like the font for the text? (I use the very same font that is used in Crusader). If it's too hard to read, how about reverting the font to the original, and use that font only for HEADINGS? I, uh, maybe won't be as active as before, because of this new life (as a college student), and even if I'm here, maybe I just tweaking this wiki's appearance, not for editing articles (hence I'm invisible). You know, I need to learn some English. The good thing about being college student is the campus' fast internet access. So, no anti-upload anymore! (if I'm on campus of course) I would suggest that on the slider bar above, still exist links that doesn't have articles yet. (e.g. buildings section). So, could you create pege for it? Currently, my project is to present images of every 7 castles Crusader AIs can make (like in The Wolf). I'm tweaking my Crusader a bit, hehehe... Regards! Elfansoertalk 12:20, January 9, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Elfansoer, : Happy New Year to you as well! : The font you provided works quite fine and I am very satisfied with it. However, you can't clearly see if the text is italic or normal (the italic is barely turned to the right), so I would agree with you. : Sure, I am going to add the missing links to the navbar and create their articles. I'd also check every other article if they need to be refined. : Tweaking is always a good thing, however I prefer the original castles :) I can't wait to see your contributions! If you want, check out my blog post about the 7 Wolves I have defeated in one game. : See you! : Ixsc15 12:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) How about now? Is the font too big? It's just cool to know about the shapes of an AI's castle. I motivated with this because I was reminded about The Wolf's "Butterfly Castle" I've ever seen in my childhood (yeah, I've played this years ago! on someone's computer...) and I've never seen it again in 'normal' battles. As my intellegence growth, now I know how to tweak them... P.S. I've commented your blog. cekidout. Elfansoertalk 09:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : I think it is a bit big, yes: parts of the letters/numbers don't fit into their placeholders and they either disappear or displayed in two lines. One or two pixels less would definitely be better. : I don't remember very much of the Wolf's layouts. 'The River' map has some 'sweet spots', where specific layouts appear. In the southeast corner position, the Wolf builds the 'Pentagon' castle. In the middle right, the Wolf creates either the half-circle castle or the ellipse castle. By far the most common Wolf castles are the Compact castle and the Cross castle. They can all be very hard sometimes. I hope you will show some talent hare :) : P.S.: It is very disappointing that only the crossbow/archer points are useful, the pikemen/swordsmen points cannot be used in the AI editor. Ixsc15(talk) 10:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I think it's only a bit of them whose doesn't fit. Maybe I'll change the placeholder instead of the font. How about that? Yep. to me, the hardest is that Compact castle. Little walls, many troops! I don't know on which condition an AI will use a specific castle. So, I just make the AI always use the shape I want to see, no matter what conditions. Uhh, I don't know what are you talking about, in P.S. section... Owh, I think when I re-read the AI pages, the "how to deal with" section is a bit confusing. "what 'defense' and 'offense' means?" So, I suggest it changed to 'defense stance' and 'offense stance', respectively. Or maybe you have better wordings? Elfansoertalk 00:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : I too don't have any ideas which castles the AI uses on occasions. It is uncertain here, while i.e. in SH2 the AI uses the largest castle allowed by the terrain and even rotates to fit in. Compact castle weren't the hardest for me, but rather the Pentagon castle, as it is hard to hit the mangonels without moving close first. : For the P.S. section I pointed out the AI editor's limitation. You may have discovered that in the editor, you can place unit rallies for each troop type for the AI. Yet, not all of them works (for example, the Rat won't use the Arab swordsmen rally, even if you set it for him) for each AI. The Wolf uses so many kinds of troops that I would have been glad if I could use for example pikemen or swordsmen for defense. However, you can't and that was what disappointed me a bit. : The "How to deal with" section shows how to defend and how to attack. The noun for 'defend' is 'defense' and for 'offend' (~attack) is 'offense'. They are meant to deal with the Wolf's offense (offensive nature) and the Wolf's defenses. 'Stance' may be a bit confusing, as units themselves have stances (stand ground, defensive, aggressive). I think we should write 'Attacks' (-> how to deal with attacks) instead of 'Offense'. 'Defense' is just fine. Ixsc15(talk) 08:39, January 13, 2014 (UTC) New Style! YYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Didja like it???!! Elfansoertalk 04:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I do like it, good job :DDD Ixsc15(talk) 08:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Back Happy New Year! I'm back from my holidays, but I still have no access to a computer so I'll have to use Wii U to edit. I can also use chat, albeit laggy. Fang³ (talk) 08:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hi there! : Happy New Year to you as well! I don't know what a portable console is capable of, but I think that should do. I bet it may perform better than a computer at times :) Hey. Looks like "A Wikia Contributor" is really contribute to us, eh? What should we do? (don't get me wrong, okay) P.S. How about chatting? Elfansoertalk 10:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) : Ixsc15(talk) 09:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC)